Harry, Quidditch and Guenevere
by Risu Yamanaka
Summary: This is about how Guenevere meets Harry formally and trys-out for Keeper in Quiditch. If you like it tell me and Ill write more about it. Like games and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the corridor on the way to the dreaded potions class when I turned the corner and walked straight head-on into Harry.

"Gah!" I reeled back and fell to the floor with a bump.

"You okay???" Asked Harry.

I got up and dusted myself off and looked at my watch. I had a few minutes to kill before Potions.

"Harry, Ive been wondering ever since school started. When are you going to have Quidditch try-outs?"

"Im actually having them this afternoon, after my Divinations class. Are you coming?"

I blushed, "Well, I mean I just always to see if I was any good at Keeper. Maybe even Chaser."

Harry grinned, "Well, come on by the pitch and lets see what you got okay?"

"Really?! Thanks Harry!"

All the sudden the bell rang.

"Ah!" I cried, "Ill se you later Harry!!!" And I sped off to Potions, hoping Snape wouldn't give me detention.

Later in the afternoon…..

I walked into the Quidditch pitch and saw the Chasers being tried out. Katie Bell was amazing. There was also a new girl who had a lot of raw talent. Her name was Krisa Pulty.

"Hey you're here!"

I spun around and noticed Harry.

"Yeah. Have I missed the Keeper try-outs?"

Harry put his concentration back on the Chaseres for a moment and muttered, "Definatly Katie this year and that Krisa looks promising."

I waited patiently.

"No, their actually next," He said turning to me. "You got your broom?"

"Yeah." I said holding up my Starbolt.

**FYI: I just made the name Starbolt up so don't go looking for it in a book.**

Harry gazed at it and said, "Not a bad broom." The he turned his attention back up at the Chasers. "All right!" He called, "Everybody down on the ground! Keepers get in a line!" He looked back at me, "You too," He said, "Go on."

I walked towards where Harry had indicated and was second in line to try-out. The first kid, Carry Callaway wasn't to good. She only saved one shot. My stomach flipped as Harry blew the whistle for me to go up.

I mounted my broom and kicked off hard and soared up to the goal posts. 'God I love flying…' I thought happily and I positioned myself in front of the middle post.

Harry blew the whistle and the first Chaser came up and began to soar towards me, swerving, trying to confuse me.

I sat on my broom and watched her shoulders and hands. THERE! A muscle in her left shoulder twitched, just barely visible and then the fingers on her right hand tightened on the Quaffle.

'Shes going to the left…' I thought calmly.

The Chaser raised the Quaffle and in the spit second I had to determine which way to go her right hand began the lunging movement of throwing the Quaffle left but her lefthand began moving sideways as though to knock the Quaffle the other direction.

'RIGHT!' I screamed in my head and darted right…just as the Chaser's left hand hit the Quaffle right.

Suddenly the Quafffle was in my hands and I threw it to the second Chaser.

All five Chasers tried their feints and tricks but I caught all the shots.

At the end of all the try-outs, Harry called out the names of the new team.

"FOR KEEPER…" He yelled so all could hear. "GUENEVERE MYETS!"

I froze as my name was called and people pounded me on the back, congratulating me.

I looked up at Harry but he had proceded to call out the names of all the other players.

I smiled, 'Yes!' I thought. 'Finally Im on the Quiditch team!'

**PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT GETS REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUENEVERE FLIES SOME MORE AND ITS REALLY COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was eating supper in the Great Hall when I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned and saw Harry smiling at me.

"Wassup, Harry?" I said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

Harry took a seat by me and grabbed a roll from a big platter,

"I just wanted to tell you that you did great at the try-outs yesterday and that we have practice every other night at 7:00. Our first game is on the 1st of October. A month from now." He said.

"Thanks for the info Harry. So we have practice tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." I took a bite of my pastie and took another swig of pumpkin juice.

"So see you later? Er…tomorrow night at practice I mean?"

"Yeah."

Harry stood up and smiled.

"See you, then."

"See you."

After I finished eating I went to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in a squashy armchair by the fire and pulled out my potions homework.

"Ugh," I moaned, "This essay is gonna take me hours to finish!"

I pulled out a quill and ink and began writing the 2 foot essay that Snape wanted by Friday.

I had a foot down when my eyelids grew heavy and I put my stuff up and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up early. I looked at my clock and the big shining red letters said, 4:30 A.M.

I rolled over and tried to get another hour or so of sleep but my brain wouldn't sleep. Finally I sat up in bed annoyed and looked around.

'Its 4:30 in the morning and its Thursday.' I thought, 'Snape wants his essay by tomorrow and your only half done. You can get it done know and most likely have no homework today and get some extra practice for Quidditch in before practice actually starts.' I sighed. I didn't want to do homework first thing in the morning but I did want to fly.

I sighed again, got out of bed, pulled on some clothes, grabbed my sack, went downstairs and pulled out my Potions essay. I snagged my quill and ink from my pack and began writing again.

After an hour I was done and I still had about 2 and a half hours to kill before breakfast and classes.

My thoughts flitted to my Starbolt upstairs by my bed and in a split second I decided to fly for 2 hours.

I bolted upstairs, grabbed my Starbolt and zoomed out of the common room, heading for the Quiditch stadium.

I reached the stadium, mounted my broom, took off and zoomed high into the air. The cool morning air whipped my face and the sky was lit softly by the rising sun.

I flew around the stadium a few times and then zoomed around the stadium, doing loops and dodges, flips and lunges, and then I did some stunts that I had made up myself and practiced until I could do them as naturally as I do breathe.

I stopped for a moment and thought of a new stunt that would be challenging but not so difficult that I would fall of my broom and break my neck. Then I sped up and went into a loose loop. At the bottom of the loop I hopped on my broom in a way that I was literally crouching on it. I leaned forward as far as I dared while crouching to gain some speed, then jumped off my broom in a way where I went forward in the air. As the broom passed right beneath me, I let it pass me just enough so that I could grab the tail of it as it passed. When I grabbed the tail, the broom flipped behind me as I fell and I then expertly reached between my legs, grabbed the handle of the broom and pulled so that I was on top of the broom again.

Panting, I slowed the broom and did a slow lap around the stadium and then landed.

I glanced at my watch and headed off to take a shower.

Once I was done with my shower, I headed to the common room to pick up my stuff and saw Harry there.

"Hey Harry. I'm going to breakfast. You care to come with?" I asked, as I picked up my bag.

"I saw you out there. You're amazing!" He said, his eyes wide.

I blushed. "I just practice a lot at home. I get bored and think tricks through in my head and then do them. You have no idea how many times I got hurt because I underestimated how high I needed to be for a certain stunt."

Harry grinned.

"You're still pretty amazing."

I blushed again.

"Thanks. So you wanna come with me to breakfast?"

"Sure! Just let me grab my stuff."

I waited as he went to get his stuff and then we headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**HEY PEOPLE I PROMISE IF YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WONT BE DISAPOINTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PLOT STARTS IN THAT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT MAY NOT LOOK LIKE IT BUT IT DOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked at me and said, "How long did it take you to learn all of those tricks?"

I took a bite of my bacon as I thought about it.

"Uh, not long really. The thing is, is that you don't really LEARN the trick. You just kind of think it out in your head. I would say about a month though to learn how high in the air you need to be for certain tricks that you think up. Then you have to experiment with different moves."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, for the trick where the broom swings behind me and I have to grab it and get myself back on it, you have to know where to grab the broom on the tail and when to grab the tail of it. If you grab the tail to early, the broom will flip out of your control and you might get hurt. If you grab it too late it won't flip right. It'll just go stick straight up and you'll fall with it unless you can crawl up the handle and get it horizontal again. You have to grab it the second it passes you and in that split second where you're parallel to it. That's what I mean. It takes a while to figure out the timing for all the different maneuvers. Once you do tricks for long enough though, eventually you'll be able to figure out the timings in your head to. But that takes a long time. I've been doing tricks for 4 years now on the broom and I can still just barely figure the timings in my head."

Harry shook his head and said, "Wow. That sound incredibly complicated." Then he took a bit of cereal.

"It's not really," I said taking a swig of my milk, "You just have to practice for hours a day. Its got to be a lot harder catching a snitch though."

Harry chuckled and shook his head again.

I grinned, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said smiling, "It's just that you make it all sound so easy and it really can't be that easy."

I grinned again, looked at my watch and began to hurriedly shove some biscuits in my pocket and pull my stuff together.

Harry handed me my notebook and asked, "What's wrong? Is class starting?" He looked at his watch and said, "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. What up?"

I swung my backpack on my shoulder and grabbed another piece of bacon and took a bite from it.

"I have to see Professor McGonnigal. **(sp???) **She needed to talk to me about something… BYE HARRY!!!" Then I darted towards the Great Hall doors.

As I nearly jogged through the door I ran straight into Snape. I stepped back and my eyes went wide.

Snape gazed at me coolly.

"Where are you going Guenevere? Classes don't start for 20 minutes."

"Professor McGonnigal, w-w-wanted to see me, sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Then get moving."

"Yes, sir!" I said and darted past him and ran towards McGonnigals office. I reached the doors and pushed them open saying, "Professor I'm sorry I'm la…!" I stopped short when I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in Professor McGonnigals seat.

"P-professor Dumbledore! I thought Professor McGonnigal wanted to see me…"

Dumbledore grinned.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to settle with me. Take a seat"

I quickly sat down at the chair across from him and listened expectantly.

"Guenevere," He said, "It has come to my attention that you have just recently joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

I nodded, wondering where this was going.

He nodded and said, "How long have you been playing Quidditch?"

"Well, this would be the first time I've ever actually played on a real team but Ive been flying and keeping from my family for about 4 years."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Sir," I asked, "Why did you need to see me about Quidditch?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I just wanted to know about the new team's Keeper that's all"

"Oh, " I said, not really believing him. Did he talk to the other team's Keepers?

"Very well," Said Dumbledore, standing up. "You may leave and get to class."

"Erm, thank you sir." I then stood up and left the room.

'Well that was weird.' I thought as I walked to Transfiguration. 'I don't really think he just wanted to talk to me about Quidditch.'

I absentmindedly rubbed my arm when a shot of pain lanced up my arm. They had been coming for years and had never been all that serious. I thought about the conversation with Dumbledore all Transfiguration.

**I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A GAME!!!!!**


End file.
